


what's electric more than two lovers?

by buckydarling



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also not, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, This is DUMB, Yoga, all i write now are these two boys, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: Albert is doing yoga and Finch wants attention.





	what's electric more than two lovers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imnotweirdjustwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/gifts).



> title from blue hundreds by holy mattress money
> 
> it's one am i write nothing but finchal anymore
> 
> everythin i write is for ches i love u

“So does this really relax you, or is it just to look hipster?”

 

“You know, Fi,” Albert grunted from where he was balanced in a tripod pose, “it’s usually pretty relaxing for me when I don’t find myself bombarded with pointless questions from boyfriends who can’t seem to take a  _ hint. _ ” 

 

Finch groaned, flopping from his seated position to lie eagle-spread on the hardwood floor next to Albert’s yoga mat, looking more like a grumpy toddler than a twenty-year-old guy. “I’m bored! You’re ignoring me.” 

 

“I’m centering myself,” Albert murmured, shifting fluidly to another position. “And usually it goes faster for me, except  _ someone  _ won’t leave me alone and let me concentrate.”

 

“I can’t believe I told you class was cancelled today only for your response to be not ‘awesome, Finch, let’s have sex,’ but instead ‘awesome, Finch, just let me finish my  _ yoga stretches,’” _ Finch grumbled. Albert snorted. 

 

“It’s a part of my routine!” he protested lightly, letting out a frustrated noise when Finch pushed him over with one foot, sending him sprawling. “Stop it!”

 

Finch whined. “I’m  _ bored, _ ” he complained. “Just wanna kiss my boyfriend, but  _ no, _ ” he grumbled under his breath, and Albert scoffed, kicking him lightly as he repositioned himself on the mat. 

 

“You’re such a baby,” he teased. “You can deal for fifteen more minutes.”

 

Finch scooched on his back so that his face was right under where Albert’s was facing the mat, stretching to touch his toes. “Can I have a kiss?” he asked, and his upside-down puppy eyes were so ridiculous that Albert couldn’t help but laugh and cave in, stretching further and hooking his hands behind his calves as he pressed upside down kisses to Finch’s nose, and then his chin, and finally to his lips, lingering for a second before pulling away. 

 

“There. Happy?” he asked, and Finch closed his eyes in bliss, humming happily. “Good. Now  _ get off of my yoga mat, _ ” he sighed, reaching a hand out and pushing Finch away across the floor before rising back into a straight standing position. Albert stretched his hands above his head and let himself fall backwards into a bridge pose, his hair falling from where it’d been tucked behind his ears. It was getting a bit long, just beginning to stretch from where Al could comfortably keep it at the base of his neck, and he reminded himself to ask Spot to cut it for him soon. 

 

Finch stood, walking over and, after a moment of hesitation, straddled Albert’s torso where he was suspended in bridge pose, earning an indignant squawk. “Stop!” Albert protested, giggling a little as he felt Finch’s knees brushed his sides. Finch bent until Albert could see his face, both of them locking eyes. 

 

“I’m still bored,” Finch told him solemnly, and Albert burst out laughing, falling onto his back on the yoga mat. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, unable to keep the fondness from creeping into his voice, and FInch grinned, dropping into a kneeling position as he continued to straddle Albert’s body. He leaned down and propped himself up on his forearms, brushing their noses together once and smiling. 

 

“You love me,” he said simply before capturing Albert’s lips in a kiss, effectively trapping him between Finch’s own body and the floor. Albert sighed, allowing himself to give in and return the kiss, winding his arms around Finch’s neck and tangling the fingers of one hand loosely in the baby curls at the base of Finch’s neck. Finch slowly lowered his body the rest of the way onto Albert’s, pressing him into the floor and kissing him slow and lazy. Albert let out a slow sigh that slowly turned into a whine as Finch ground his hips down, the kiss growing more heated but no less hurried. 

 

They kissed for an indeterminable amount of time before Albert broke it off, panting. “Fi -  _ Jesus - I -  _ Fi not now, I’m not  _ done,  _ not here -  _ Christ. _ ” He cut off with a strangled noise -- Finch had moved to his neck, kissing slowly down it and sucking marks that were going to last. “ _ Fi.  _ Cut it  _ out. _ ” 

 

Finch pulled away with a frown. “Seriously, Al?” Albert sighed at the frustration on Finch’s face. 

 

“I just want to get them done,” he said. “Look, it’s not a big deal, Fi, don’t be like that.”

 

Finch shrugged, lifting himself off of Albert, his expression turning colder. “No, it’s fine. I get it. You finish your stretches. I’ll stop bothering you.”

 

Albert huffed, sitting up and watching Finch stand and adjust his shirt, refusing to meet Albert’s eyes. “Fi, come on, I’m sorry.” Finch ignored him. “Fi, come on. Forget it, c’mere, it’s fine, it’s not important.”

 

Finch shrugged. “No, it’s fine. Moment’s gone anyway.” He walked towards the door. “I’ll be around when you’re done with your  _ routine.  _ Whenever’s convenient for you.” 

 

“Finch--” Albert called, but the door to their bedroom slammed behind Finch, leaving Albert in the living room alone. He groaned, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. 

 

Stupid. It was stupid. He should have just let it go. Why hadn’t he? Albert huffed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees, staring at the bedroom door. Finch had just been trying to be romantic. Albert felt regret pushing in his stomach like a pit, and he sighed, flopping back onto his back on the floor. 

 

He waited twenty minutes until things felt quiet and still and then stood, carefully pushing their bedroom door open and stepping inside. Finch was lying on the bed on his side, facing the wall away from the door. Albert walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at his hands.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, fidgeting with his thumbs. Finch didn’t respond, so Albert kept going. “It was a stupid thing. You were just trying to be sweet, and you are, and I was being stupid and just -- I’m sorry. You’re sweet and romantic and I don’t appreciate that enough but I love that about you. I’m sorry.” 

 

Finch rolled over to face him, taking one of his hands. “It’s alright,” he said. “I’m sorry too. I overreacted.” Albert shook his head. 

 

“No, but I shouldn’t have pushed it.” Albert leaned down and pressed a kiss to Finch’s cheek, letting it linger. “You’re sweet. And I love you.”

 

Finch smiled, nudging their faces together so their lips met in a gentle kiss. “I love you too,” he mumbled against Albert’s lips, not quite pulling away. He sat up as Albert shifted fully onto the bed, moving to sit between Finch’s legs with his knees tucked up to his chest. Framing Finch’s face gently in both hands, Albert brought their faces together and kissed him sweetly over and over, smiling between all of them. 

 

Finch pushed him gently over with one hand, rolling them both so that Albert was on his back and Finch was straddling him once again. Finch kissed Albert slow and deep and sweet like honey, pressing him into the mattress and murmuring soft nothings between every kiss in a constant stream,  _ you’re my world my universe you’re galaxies you’re made of stars i love you more than anything i love you iloveyouiloveyou.  _

 

The morning rolled on unstructured and undisturbed as the two of them tangled between the sheets, sighing and rediscovering and falling deeper and deeper in love, and everything felt nothing short of perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hispanicjackkelly
> 
> my spotify playlist for finchal:   
>  https://open.spotify.com/user/12149928293/playlist/4CqXsV0ixPIVTgP5pWjKZq?si=sc5SOE2YRWyXfzHGOFapIA


End file.
